Entonces los dos
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Pequeña historia sobre lo acontecido entre Buffy y Spike en el hospital, después de llevar a Dawn a ser atendida por su fractura en "Wrecked" ("Arruinada"-Episodio 10, Temporada 6).


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la serie "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y de Mutant Enemy Production. Yo solo los tomo prestados en esencia a veces para crear con ellos historias sin fines de lucro, en especial sobre Spuffy, porque adoro a esa pareja.**

 _El siguiente fanfic está ambientado en el capítulo "Wrecked" de la trama original, sólo que con un final alternativo, como me hubiese gustado ver entre Buffy y Spike._

 _NOTA: Historia inspirada en el tema __"I want you around" de Ramones._

 _¡Mil gracias por leer!_

 _Atte._

 _Belén_

 **ENTONCES LOS DOS**

Parecía haber un mal karma sobre ella desde que volviera. Consideraba en definitiva que no eran sus mejores épocas, y pensar que sonaría dudoso que pudiese haber algo equivalente de malo que el ser arrancada del cielo para volver a la Boca del Infierno, para tener otra vez el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros al ser la principal responsable de luchar contra los demonios; más quien viviese como en su caso, los estragos de haber pasado por el horroroso trauma de quedarse huérfana de madre de forma inesperada, teniendo a su vez un padre desaparecido y por ende el deber de enfrentarse a la vida sola de golpe, haciéndose encima cargo de su hermana menor, podía dar testimonio de que sí sucedían en el mundo situaciones caóticamente similares… y eso sin mencionar el hecho de ser aquejada por una mala situación económica, tener un montón de deudas acumuladas, estar en desesperada búsqueda por obtener un empleo y no conseguirlo (sin estar para colmo lo suficientemente capacitada para esperar un puesto de sueldo alto) y para cereza del pastel poseer una vida amorosa extraña con largo historial complicado, haber perdido casi por completo la fe en el amor y por último haberse terminado involucrando con alguien que considerara en otros tiempos de sus peores enemigos… uno de los vampiros más temidos y letales de la historia. Montón de motivos en resumen que eran suficientes para dejarla un poco mal de la cabeza, lo bueno es que también era lo suficiente fuerte para no permitir que le ocurriera.

" _I want you around  
I want you around  
They're telling us  
They're gonna make a fuss  
About the two of us…"_

Buffy dejó de mirar a través de la ventanilla de la puerta de Emergencias donde estaba siendo atendida Dawn debido a sus heridas en el brazo y en la frente, para volverse extrañada y con curiosidad a mirar a quien ahora era su mayor dolor de cabeza… y también, aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, su dulce tormento. Quien para variar entonces estaba cantando.

 _"I want you around  
I want you around  
I know what you're thinking about  
That you must have some doubts  
I know what you're thinking_

 _when you find out_

 _I want you_

 _Around…"_

Spike estaba feliz, el brillo dentro de sus ojos azules no le permitía mentir aun a pesar de sus modismos de Big Bad o su aparentar de rockero intocable... y ella sabía que el fresco recuerdo de su primera noche juntos era la causa. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al ponerse a pensar en ello pero se intentó controlar, no quería que con eso él se diera cuenta de que había obtenido poder sobre ella.

Spike al notar que lograba capturar su atención, le sonrió de esa manera encantadora y media infantil que esbozaba muy pocas veces con sinceridad, ante lo que Buffy tuvo que tragar en seco para disimular el revoloteo de mariposas que se disparó en su estómago y por su bajo vientre, sin comprender como siendo ella la Cazadora y pasando por todo lo que había experimentado en la vida, se sentía tan nerviosa en su presencia, cual adolescente ante su primer crush. Una emoción que le incendiaba el alma aunque se empeñara en esconderlo, que le hacía recordar de manera inevitable sus lejanos tiempos felices de adolescencia en Los Ángeles (antes de ser la _"elegida")_ , cuando asistía a Hemery High School.

Spike cantaba bien. Tenía una voz bonita, varonil y profunda que no le pedía favor a ningún vocalista de banda. Le gustaba la música y según estaba al tanto, sabía tocar además la guitarra a la perfección, porque él mismo en alguna reunión con la Scooby Gang lo había comentado. Habilidades que conseguían de lleno impresionarla, aunque eso tampoco iba a reconocerlo enfrente de nadie.

 _-¿Qué?, te la dedico_ – expuso él refiriéndose a la canción y encogiéndose de hombros al ver que ella no dejaba de escrutarlo cruzada de brazos con desconfianza, como para comprobar que no estuviese de nuevo bajo la influencia de algún demonio musical.

Lanzando un suspiro de resignación ante lo que ahora vivía y no podía cambiar, Buffy metió los pulgares en los bolsillos de su jean y caminó hasta las bancas de la pared de enfrente a tomar asiento a su lado, ablandando en el pequeño trayecto su actitud hostil para sucumbir a la preocupación de todo lo que pasaba últimamente, cosa que demostró sin querer al sobarse los antebrazos intentando confortarse a sí misma.

 _-El pastelito estará bien más pronto de lo que crees, no te preocupes. Es una chica fuerte, toda una Summers-_ le animó él respecto a la situación de Dawn.

- _Lo sé… es solo que Willow me preocupa. La magia se le está descontrolando y con ello se está volviendo propensa a lastimar a quienes tiene a alrededor, pero lo peor es que no parece importarle, ni siquiera al estar exponiendo con ello a sus amigos_ \- explayó Buffy todavía asombrada de que el comportamiento de su mejor amiga hubiese causado un lío así en el que terminara accidentada su hermana menor, optando al sacar su inquietud por desahogarse una vez más con él, considerándolo ahora así también le resultase difícil de creer, como el más adecuado en su mundo para confiar.

Spike estiró los labios sopesando lo que le escuchara expresar un instante antes de emitir una opinión.

- _Pues piensa en Red, love, como alguien que necesita de tu ayuda. Cada quien tiene sus propios vicios y lidia con ellos a diario, ya sea en grande o pequeña escala, pero el sufrimiento al tener que deshacerse de los mismos es abrumador. Dímelo a mí que me aprehendieron como a un conejillo de indias reprimiéndome toda mi habilidad de cazar-_ al decirlo ladeó la cabeza señalándosela con el dedo, rendido a su cruel realidad de demonio chupasangre imposibilitado de matar a causa del chip gubernamental implantado en su cerebro. Gesto que despertó la compasión de Buffy de repente, llegando al punto de querer sostenerle la mano un momento para reconfortarle pero se abstuvo de hacerlo considerando que era lo más correcto. Spike estaba hablando de vicios cuando ella en el fondo temía que él mismo se le volviera uno. Su propia adicción.

 _-…Si aquello para un ser de la oscuridad es terrible, no me imagino lo que será para un ser humano-_ Spike continuó, analizando el problema _– y Red así tenga poderes, es también sólo eso… Una simple humana pasando por una mala racha pero si tú eres de verdad su amiga, como dices serlo, la aceptarás tal como es. Le brindarás tu apoyo y no la dejarás sola. Saldrá poco a poco de esto, ya lo verás_ \- concluyó entonces mirándola a los ojos, tranquilizándola un poco con su franco consejo.

A veces a Buffy le parecía que podía comprender los aspectos de la vida como si fuese un Psicólogo. Una virtud de seguro adquirida a través de sus vastos años de existencia. Sentía en esos momentos que de algún modo podía entenderla mejor que nadie, sin embargo en otras ocasiones la sacaba de quicio en cambio como un muchacho inmaduro. Era cuando no se explicaba cómo podía ser tan inteligente y gamberro a la cavilaba en eso cuando toda su comodidad se borró de golpe al escucharle agregar algo

– _Repito todos tenemos vicios. Yo por mi parte estoy viendo al mío-_

Le vio entonces sonreírle de manera sensual acortando la distancia entre ambos, sin dejar de mirar su boca.

 _-¡Hey!_ \- exclamó dando un respingo en el asiento hacia atrás, un tanto nerviosa como aquella noche en que quiso besarla por primera vez (por libre albedrío) en el callejón detrás del Bronze y todavía rodeándose a sí misma con los brazos, bajó la mirada incómoda, consciente a plenitud de que las cosas habían cambiado entre los dos para bien o para mal sin poder dar vuelta atrás, pero aun así sintiéndose como si no estuviese actuando bien y también para variar, inusualmente muy tímida al estar tan cerca suyo.

Él contrario a su acostumbrado proceder de no aceptar un no por respuesta y de tomar las cosas que quisiera en el momento en que quisiera, decidió de algún modo respetar su espacio personal como entendiéndola y no insistió en esa ocasión.

- _Claro, sigamos jugando al "no me acuerdo de nada de lo que pasó ayer". Te aprovechas porque sabes que estoy enamorado de ti-_ musitó contrariado, en tanto para sorpresa de ella volvía a sentarse de manera despreocupada en el asiento, tal como lo estuviera en un principio, para seguir tarareando entretenido la canción de Ramones, una de sus bandas favoritas.

" _You know if it comes true  
I'll be so good to you  
I'll never treat you cruel  
As long as I've -got –you – around…"  
_

Buffy lo miró de reojo extrañada por no atreverse todavía a hacerlo de frente, comenzando a preguntarse si de verdad lo que decía sentir por ella era cierto. Bueno, le parecía percibirlo en sus actos, en su desesperación al besarla, en sus fuertes abrazos, en su intensidad al amarla, como si buscase atesorar cada uno de los segundos a su lado, no obstante, ¿no se suponía que un vampiro sin alma no era capaz de poseer sentimientos benignos reales aun cuando entre ellos decían poder amar?...

Aquello se le estaba volviendo la incógnita sin resolver de su vida pero peor y más confuso era lo que temía empezar a sentir por él. Lo que despertaba en ella cuando se ponía tierno y casi le llevaba a olvidarse de su verdadera naturaleza, a sabiendas de que cualquier posible relación entre ambos resultaría a simple vista inconcebible tanto en el mundo de las sombras como en el normal, y ni qué decir para la mayoría de sus amigos si llegaban a enterarse, que jamás lo verían con buenos ojos.

Él le había repetido dos veces esa noche que la amaba pero todavía le resultaba de lo más raro el escucharle decírselo, tanto como el tenerlo tras sus pasos siguiéndola como perrito faldero en su faceta de amante empedernido y no de asesino.

 _-Gracias_ \- se animó de pronto a decirle con rapidez, reconociendo que a pesar de su propio actuar esquivo para con él, su mal humor y encima después de haberlo despertado de forma brusca y poco amable esa noche para que la acompañara a buscar a Dawn, seguía allí con ella como nadie. Soportándola, confortándola y también preocupado por su hermana, por quien sabía además que había llegado a tener un gran cariño, como si fuese de su propia familia. Algo que hablaba bien de él.

Spike pareció sorprendido durante unos instantes de su palabra amable y por la fugaz mirada de ternura que a ella aunque no quisiera, se le escapó en algún momento hacia él.

 _-De nada_. _Es lo menos que podía hacer por mi chica-_ le respondió de manera afable, luciendo tan contento al mencionar el apelativo que Buffy en el fondo sintiéndose tan agradecida por haberle ayudado y a la par tan cansada por todo, optó por no rebatírselo. Él mientras tanto, lidiando con su peculiar retraimiento, continuó con la canción como si nada, como si no le extrañara, aunque Buffy entendía que cada letra iba dirigida hacia ella.

" _I want you around_

 _I – want – you - around…"_

 _You heard that I'm no good  
Yeah, yeah I'm no good!  
But I'll treat you like I should  
I want you around, I want you around…"_

Y fue entonces que moviendo los brazos al simular tocar la batería llegado el momento, levantó al disimulo su codo lo suficiente para rozarle suavemente el seno derecho, mandando al caño todas las gratas meditaciones que estaba haciendo ella. Una clara indirecta de las ganas que tenía de continuar con sus encuentros sexuales.

 _-¡Oye quieto!_ \- protestó Buffy empujándolo, más él como siempre astuto, aprovechó para sujetarla enseguida de las muñecas, riéndose como un niño travieso mientras se mordía el labio inferior de esa boca suya tan tentadora en regocijo de percibir el nerviosismo de ella a flor de piel, y Buffy al verlo hacer eso por unos segundos estuvo a punto de sucumbir a las ansias de querer comérselo a besos.

- _Me encanta cuando te enojas-_ profirió el vampiro rubio en voz baja para que solo ella pudiera oírle, junto con un gruñido seductor – _Me permite percibir tan fácil ese fuego corriendo dentro de ti…-_

La manera en que le hablaba, la forma en que la miraba desnudándola entera y la presión que se incrementaba poco a poco en su agarre, le trajeron recuerdos de su acelerado comportamiento de la noche anterior, ocasionando en ella un rubor furioso que la llevó a empezar un forcejeo.

 _-¡Quítame las manos de encima monstruo imbécil, rubio blanqueado!_ -

Él solo se carcajeó de buena gana en respuesta, gozando de la situación, hasta que una enfermera con cara de pocos amigos que pasaba por allí reparó en los dos, llamándoles la atención con una severa mirada de advertencia para recordarles dónde se encontraban y que por lo tanto debían guardar silencio, ante lo que ambos se detuvieron de inmediato cual par de estudiantes regañados.

Más en cuanto el pasillo volvió a quedarse solo, Buffy no perdió la oportunidad de torcerle los ojos a Spike.

- _¡Eres un cerdo Spike!_ \- le soltó con resentimiento y vergüenza de sí misma en tanto intentaba serenarse.

 _-Sí y a ti te encanta revolcarte en mi lodo_ \- Él le restregó indiferente al insulto mientras en actitud relajada arrimaba la espalda al respaldar del asiento y colocaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza – _Y ya te dije además que tú tuviste la culpa de que te hiciera todo eso por llevarme al límite,_ _así que sería mejor que dejaras de hacerte la víctima pues sé perfectamente cuanto te gustó_ -

 _-Eres insoportable_ \- Buffy enojada optó por sentarse de espaldas a él para no tener que mirarlo, alejándose también lo más que pudo en la banca mientras se decía a sí misma que tan pronto el médico y las enfermeras terminaran de suturar las heridas de Dawn, juntas podrían irse a casa dejando atrás a ese ente degenerado y perverso.

Pensaba en eso cuando escuchándolo empezar a silbar la música de la canción, se volvió al descuido hacia él y con asombro vio como de la forma más natural sacaba un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de su gabán para llevárselo con tranquilidad a la boca, como si aquello no fuese nada del otro mundo en un hospital, ni mucho menos hubiese un cartel de _"Prohibido fumar"_ justo enfrente de ellos.

 _-¡Ah no, pero qué crees que haces!_ \- le reprochó incrédula abalanzándosele de inmediato a quitárselo _-¡¿Estás loco, quieres que nos echen de aquí?!-_ lereclamó tratando de alcanzar de sus manos el cigarrillo que él se empeñaba en poner en alto para mantenerlo a buen recaudo, al tiempo que se le burlaba de nuevo en la cara. Buffy podía notar cuanto le divertía hacerla enfadar y eso le indignaba aún más. Para colmo pronto se vio atrapada otra vez por sus manos, tal como él buscaba y lo peor fue darse cuenta de que todo había sido una tomadura de pelo.

 _-Jajaja,_ _si mal no recuerdo Pet, se me quedó el encendedor en tu casa pero igual esto está resultando mejor de lo que esperaba-_ expresó Spike con una sonrisa ladina en tanto ella pugnaba nuevamente por liberarse, empero esta vez él tomando precauciones para evitar que escapara, le rodeó rápidamente la cintura con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí.

 _-Sí, en definitiva debo haber terminado de perder por completo la cabeza porque me muero por ti Cazadora. Por tenerte siempre así de cerca. Por beberme tu respiración agitada. Por sentir tus acelerados latidos… cuando me dejas entrar en ti-_ le habló despacio mientras la devoraba con su azul mirada cargada de deseo yconducía una mano acariciante desde su mejilla hasta la parte superior de su pecho, del lado de su corazón.

Sus manos, cómo podía ella escaparse del hechizo de sus manos.

 _-Spike…-_ profirió Buffy en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos incapaz de resistirse a él, sintiéndose entre sus brazos sin la fuerza necesaria para rebatirle y preguntándose en su interior a sí misma ¿Por qué no podía detenerlo?, ¿Por qué era capaz de disparar un montón de emociones a través de ella?, ¿Por qué él era lo único que le hacía sentirse viva?

Spike juntó su frente a la suya un instante antes de comenzar a besarle delicadamente la mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, al tiempo que con sus manos se encargaba de acariciarle la espalda y los costados del cuerpo, apaciguándola en su negación y también encendiéndola. Poco le faltó a Buffy para soltar un jadeo, cuando los pasos de alguien resonando en el linóleo del pasillo le hicieron recapacitar de súbito en lo que estaba dejándose hacer, así que lo alejó enseguida golpeándolo a manotazos fuertes varias veces por su mal y (sobre todo) tentador proceder.

Para suerte de Buffy se trataba de una joven enfermera, quien se acercaba a ellos desde la Estación de Enfermería situada en la dirección opuesta a la que ella se encontraba, por lo que no podía haber visto la cara de perdida que debía haber puesto minutos antes.

 _-Srta. Summers, su factura está lista. Ya puede acercarse a cancelarla en caja_ \- le indicó con amabilidad la chica entregándole el documento

- _Ok, gracias_ \- respondió Buffy tratando de modular su voz trémula, muy consciente de que Spike la observaba al mismo tiempo al disimulo conteniendo las ganas de reírse. Quería matarlo.

 _-Con permiso_ \- expresó la joven para entonces algo sonrojada, retirándose al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido algo y Buffy luego de dirigirle una mirada asesina al vampiro, no tardó mucho en levantarse y seguirla.

Mientras avanzaba para despejar su mente a otras cosas se dio el tiempo de revisar el detalle de la factura y allí sí sus inconvenientes pasaron de súbito a ser otros de diferente naturaleza, teniendo ahora una suma de casi cuatrocientos dólares por cubrir debido al tratamiento de la fractura de Dawn, los puntos de sutura de las heridas más el yeso y encima los medicamentos administrados, en tanto sus tarjetas de crédito no daban para más deudas y no llevaba encima mucho efectivo, por lo que tendría que optar por recurrir a la tarjeta de débito de su cuenta de ahorros, la cual reservaba con fondos para cubrir obligaciones hogareñas por unos tres meses pero en la que debía meter mano debido al imprevisto, dificultándole con ello cumplir con el presupuesto que con tanta dificultad había conseguido planificar durante días.

Spike llegando atrás de ella, la vio observar fijamente el papel entre las manos después de haberse detenido sin darse cuenta, por lo que se acercó detrás de su hombro para curiosear, esta vez no importándole a Buffy su cercanía ya que tenía otros problemas mayores. Él entonces al notar su rostro de angustia, empezó a masajearle los hombros para sosegarla más ella se retiró exasperada.

 _-¡Spike por favor, necesito pensar!_ \- expresó sin poder sacarse de la cabeza que tenía que desembolsar de inmediato un buen monto de dinero mandando al traste la minúscula calma económica que le quedaba para las siguientes semanas, y que además debía buscar la manera más sutil y convincente de pedirle prestada una modesta suma a Xander para lograr mantenerse hasta conseguir un empleo, sabiendo que esto último debía ser urgente… y… como si todo eso fuera poco, por otro lado para colmar su mal humor de la noche, no era indiferente a la manera coqueta en que la mayoría de las enfermeras le observaban al vampiro, algunas incluso como queriendo devorarlo con la mirada. Algo que le despertaba un coraje inaudito que no quería permitirse, que no podía permitirse. Celos, cuando a su vez le daba rabia sentirlos.

 _-Está bien love tranquila, yo te puedo ayudar con eso_ \- expresó Spike de pronto captando su atención, al tiempo que le arrebataba la factura de las manos sin que lo esperara, procediendo ante su asombro a extraer su billetera de los bolsillos de su pantalón con intención de cancelar los servicios médicos.

 _-Spike pero qué…-_ empezó a objetar Buffy sin poder creerlo. Primero porque no le conocía esa generosidad y segundo porque no sabía que fuese tan solvente cuando con anterioridad por lo general se valía de cualquier excusa para sacarle dinero a ella o a sus amigos. No quería ni pensar de dónde o cómo lo habría obtenido.

 _-Cancelaré esto por ti y no se diga más_ \- decretó él decidido

 _-Pero no puedo permitirlo_ \- profirió ella caminando a su lado el tramo que faltaba por llegar a la parte de caja.

 _-No seas orgullosa Pet, digamos que esto no lo hago por ti sino por la pequeña nibblet, ¿ahora estás conforme?-_ manifestó él – _Además sé que si me vieras en una situación así, harías lo mismo por mí ¿o no?_ \- añadió convencido y ella ya no pudo refutarle nada porque era cierto, él lo sabía; y también accedió porque en realidad necesitaba de esa ayuda. No obstante, no quería que se viera aquello como un abuso o peor que pareciera un pago por lo de la noche anterior entre ambos… Buffy no quería ni pensarlo así que le dejó saber la única forma en que podría aceptar el atento gesto.

 _-De acuerdo lo aceptaré pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que te devolveré cada centavo de ese dinero-_ se encargó de dejarle muy en claro, comprometiéndose con seriedad a hacerlo – _Conseguiré un trabajo y antes de mitad de año ya habré…-_ Estaba formulando una promesa pero él de improviso, impulsivo como era, le cerró la boca con un beso sin dejarla terminar. Un beso demandante más apasionado que ninguno de los que recibiera por parte de sus otros novios en público, desarmándola en un segundo sin tener siquiera en cuenta quién podía haber alrededor que pudiera conocerlos. Con la mente en blanco y solo sintiéndolo a él, Buffy tuvo que sujetarse de la solapa de su larga chaqueta de cuero hasta que Spike con suavidad rompiera el contacto, dejándola aturdida.

 _-Lo siento pero tenía que calmarte de alguna forma. Ya no podía soportarlo, estás demasiado tensa amor_ \- le explicó mirándola a los ojos con dulzura y acariciándole la mejilla, para acercarse después como si nada al cubículo de la cajera a cancelar el valor.

¿Pero cómo le hacía esas cosas? No podía dejar de preguntarse llevándose una mano a la frente que ya sentía afiebrada. No le refutó nada por saberse demasiado abochornada y también enojada a causa de sus atrevimientos, aunque en el fondo supiera que aquella rabia también iba dirigida a sí misma por dejar que con sus acciones despertara en ella sentimientos indebidos.

Una vez más Spike estaba consiguiendo lo que quería. Que lo deseara de una manera arrolladora y bien podía decir a esas alturas que no era la única en notarlo puesto que las enfermeras que minutos antes pugnaban por cautivar su atención, ahora la miraban de tanto en tanto con desdén y desprecio, indicativo de la envidia que generaba y de que la consideraban poca cosa para él. Nueva incomodidad a la que tuvo que hacer frente forrándose de orgullo para simular que no le afectaba.

 _-Ya terminamos, pueden pasar a ver a la paciente si desean_ \- les informó otra enfermera dirigiéndose hacia ellos, que venía de la habitación de Emergencias.

Volvieron así los dos rubios de inmediato a ver a la jovencita castaña.

* * *

 _-Dawnie, ¿cómo sigues?-_ preguntó Buffy ni bien ingresar al cuarto, acercando una silla a la cama para sentarse junto a su hermana.

 _-Debo ser franca, he estado mejor-_ la chica declaró luciendo bastante cansada después de haber tenido una pesada noche _– ¿Y qué hay de Willow?-_ quiso saber aun así, aunque visiblemente decepcionada _-¿Ya se le pasaron las horas de locura o esto va a ser permanente?-_

Los tres guardaron silencio ante la pregunta pensando en la responsable del pequeño accidente más ninguno quiso mencionar nada sobre la creciente adicción de la pelirroja a la magia y hasta qué punto preocupante la estaba llevando. Solo recapacitar en ello era lo suficientemente atroz y daba dolor de cabeza.

 _-Se fue a casa después de ser atendida. Dejaré que descanse y después hablaré con ella ¿De acuerdo?_ \- Buffy fue quien se animó a decir algo. Dawn tan solo asintió pensativa y Spike prefirió en ese rato permanecer en silencio.

 _-Entonces pasando al lado positivo de todo esto, como dice el dicho "No hay mal que por bien no venga"…_ \- comenzó a mencionar de repente la joven, dejando de lado el tema anterior para variar a otro diferente sin complicarse, como típica adolescente _-¡Me alegra tanto tenerlos aquí juntos a los dos!, acompañándome y sin estar peleándose como siempre–_ agregó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de emoción y un brillo de picardía en los ojos que a Buffy no se le escapó. Lo bien que se sentía al respecto era algo que no podía esconderlo, develando a la vez el hecho de que guardaba esperanzas sobre una futura posible relación entre ambos.

Buffy se sintió sorprendida y también incómoda al respecto por tener que guardarle un gran secreto, más no por ello dejó de dirigirle una mirada inquisidora para que se detuviera. Spike como leyéndole la mente y para que no fuese dura con ella, intervino

 _-Y a nosotros nos alegra nibblet que ya estés mejor. Ni bien el doctor te conceda el alta te llevaremos a la casa para que descanses_ \- comentó sentándose en la cama a conversar con la joven paciente y Dawn por supuesto pareció olvidarse enseguida de la presencia de su hermana mayor para centrarse solo en él.

 _-¿Crees que cuando pase la anestesia me duela mucho?-_ le preguntó esbozando un puchero de niña engreída, levantando el brazo para enseñarle el yeso y fingiéndose más afectada de lo que en realidad estaba, por lo que Buffy tuvo que suspirar para conservar la paciencia. Lo único que le faltaba era que su hermanita comenzara a coquetear con Spike delante suyo, no obstante peor fue descubrir por las miraditas llena de orgullo que ésta al disimulo le hacía, que intentaba dejarle en claro la ventaja que creía tener sobre él. Supo entonces que lo estaba haciendo para molestarla o para ponerla a prueba.

Por momentos olvidaba que Dawn era tan perspicaz como ella misma. No por nada eran hermanas, aunque este hecho le hubiese sido otorgado como un regalo. Así que no debía asombrarse si a pesar de todo su sigilo, la chica había deducido que se suscitaba algo entre ellos… idea que en realidad le daba escalofríos puesto que era conocido por todos que no se le cocinaba una papa en la boca.

 _-Es probable–_ reconoció él a la inquietud, devolviéndola con el sonido de su voz al presente - _Pero para eso tu hermana y yo conseguiremos las medicinas indicadas y ella se encargará de dártelas cuando sean necesarias_ \- al mencionar esto último la miró a ella buscando aceptación para sus palabras. Buffy asintió en cómplice respuesta.

 _-Así es, me encargaré de supervisar que las tomes a las horas debidas para que no te llegues a sentir mal-_ corroboró frotándole con cariño la cabeza a Dawn y entreteniéndose con despeinarla un poco de paso. Era su hermanita menor después de todo, que estaba a su cuidado… aunque a veces la sacara tanto de quicio.

 _-¡Oye!-_ protestó la adolescente reconociendo la actitud premeditada para hacerle quedar como una chiquilla, más en eso ingresaron a la habitación otro grupo de enfermeras, dirigiéndose la cabecilla con unos papeles en las manos hacia Buffy.

- _Srta. Summers aquí tiene la receta con los analgésicos medicados por el doctor para suministrarle a la paciente cada ocho horas-_ indicó entregándole en las manos el papel firmado por el médico _–Y por cierto antes de salir quisiéramos pedirle de favor que nos ayude llenando la siguiente encuesta sobre la atención médica en el hospital. Es para estadísticas internas de la institución_ \- le solicitó con una sonrisita forzada que en realidad buscaba conseguir lo que necesitaba, mientras le entregaba la hoja junto con un bolígrafo – _La encuesta puede llenarla usted o "su novio" si desea, no habría problema. Les agradeceríamos mucho-_

El escucharle agregar aquello le hizo detenerse a Buffy en seco y levantar la vista con los ojos muy abiertos del papel que ya había comenzado a leer. No podía ser posible que Spike y ella fuesen tan notorios que todo el personal médico del Hospital ya lo estuviese sospechando.

– _Él no es mi…-_ comenzó a explicar pero al notar las caras sonrientes y esperanzadas del resto de enfermeras que no lograban esconder cuanto se alegraban de que aquello no fuese cierto, sumado a la sugestiva mirada con una ceja levantada de él hacia ella esperando porque concretara su respuesta, terminó por tornarse seria decidiendo no confirmar lo que las mujeres querían –… _De cualquier modo, ¿Por dónde comienzo?-_ requirió saber enfocándose en la encuesta para zanjar de golpe el asunto y empezar a llenar el condenado papel de una vez por todas. No iba a dar detalles sobre su relación con Spike a extraños cuando no se las daba siquiera a su propio círculo social y tampoco a admitirlo o a negarlo.

Spike sonrió con su contestación, sintiéndose victorioso por despertar sus celos.

* * *

Una media hora más tarde para alivio de Buffy; Dawn y ella se encontraban caminando tranquilamente de vuelta a la casa y Spike las acompañaba.

Habiendo dejado atrás el problema ocasionado por Willow, el susto por la fractura y la posterior factura, y a su larga lista de potenciales e ingenuas rivales deslumbradas por el look a lo Billy Idol de _"su"_ vampiro, la Cazadora solo quería llegar a su habitación para lanzarse en su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

 _-…Y entonces llevé a la pequeña huerfanita al hospicio de madres religiosas que quedaba en el centro de ese viejo pueblo inglés, atreviéndome con ello a poner un pie cerca de una iglesia, algo que no había hecho en más de cincuenta años -_ comentó Spike mientras las llevaba a ambas del brazo.

 _-Tu disposición a realizar una noble causa pudo más que tu propia precaución. ¡Eso es admirable!_ \- opinó Dawn con claros signos de admiración en su voz que para Buffy tampoco pasaron desapercibidos – _¡Vaya! Siempre quise saber cómo terminaba esa historia. Fue de lo más inoportuno que Buffy llegara en esa ocasión en que me la estabas contando tan de repente e interrumpiera-_ agregó dirigiéndole a su hermana una ligera mirada de guardado resentimiento.

 _-Pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? Tú tuviste la culpa por desaparecer todo ese día sin avisar, preocupándonos a todos_ \- remarcó Buffy, a lo que Dawn solo le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

 _-Tranquilas amores que aquí hay suficiente de mí para ambas-_ expuso Spike entonces con una sonrisa ganadora, prueba de lo bien que se la estaba pasando. Buffy quiso argumentar que eso mismo era lo que le preocupaba pero se contuvo al imaginar por qué rumbo esto podía sertomado.

Dawn por su parte, pareció olvidar pronto el asunto prefiriendo centrarse de lleno en la compañía de su amigo. La complicidad fraterna que se había desarrollado entre ese par era impresionante y a Buffy no podía pasársele por alto, sobre todo conociendo a Dawn que no solía confiar en las personas de buenas a primeras… claro que eso no aplicaba con los vampiros… una debilidad que tal vez afectaba a todas las mujeres Summers.

- _Sabes Spike, te agradezco mucho por habernos acompañado en el hospital hoy. Siempre estás ahí cuando te necesitamos-_ Dawn añadió aferrándose al brazo del rubio con sincero cariño y gratitud, haciendo sentir a Buffy avergonzada de su propio comportamiento para con él, por lo que bajó la cabeza.

 _-La mejor manera de agradecérmelo pequeña es teniendo mayor cuidado de ti misma la próxima vez. Aprendiendo a decir "no" a tiempo cuando veas que tus amistades se están comportando raro u obligándote a hacer cosas que no quieres. Si no estás de acuerdo con algo simplemente no lo hagas_ \- expresó el vampiro para asombro de Buffy, que no se acostumbraba todavía a verlo dándole consejos a su hermana y menos aún a ésta atendiéndolos claramente, como si se tratase de una figura paterna.

– _Otro punto que debes tener presente –_ continuó Spike _-Es que si vas a elegir involucrarte con vampiros, estos no siempre tendrán buenas intenciones…No todos nos parecemos-_ añadió entonces mirándola a Buffy, quien tuvo que aparentar indiferencia volteando la cara hacia otro lado, más por suerte Dawn no tardó en romper el tenso silencio que ya empezaba a formarse en el ambiente alrededor de ellos, sin alcanzar a percibirlo.

- _Ok, lo tendré en cuenta. Creo que ya aprendí la lección sobre eso_ \- profirió separándose y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Suspirando de recordar los malos momentos que debido a su falta de precaución o firmeza había pasado, por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema _-¿Y bien, entonces cuándo vuelves a venir con regularidad a la casa? Te extraño ahora que ya casi no lo haces–_ profirió sin vacilación a manera de ligero reclamo y para impresión de Buffy con el mismo puchero de niñita que le veía esbozar siempre para su padre cada vez que se despedían luego de ir a visitarlo.

 _-La verdad es que no quiero incomodar pastelito-_ Spike no dudó en contestar volteándose a mirar de nuevo a Buffy para no terminar de algún modo metiendo la pata y ella aunque no dijo nada en ese momento, tuvo en cuenta que aquella precaución ya era mucho proviniendo de él. Sin embargo pocos segundos después, quizá debido al inusual mutismo que ella mantuviera durante la mayor parte del camino, le vio sugerir algo con ganas de molestarla y en claro intento por querer ingresar en su vida.

 _-Pero supongo que no habría problema si vamos una noche al "Doublemeat Palace" ¿Qué te parece? Podemos ir los tres-_

 _-¡Genial!-_ Dawn no dudó en contestar _\- Puede ser el miércoles que viene pues no me tocan materias muy pesadas en la escuela y los profesores de éstas no suelen dejarme mucha tarea… o no, por qué mejor no vamos el jueves, es que acabo de recordar que el miércoles quedé en ayudarle a Janice a elegir el diseño de la invitación para su fiesta de dieciséis_ \- se explayó emocionada hasta reparar de repente en lo más peculiar del asunto – _Oye Spike eres de verdad asombroso, siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo es que puedes comer tanto siendo un vampiro?-_

 _-Qué te puedo decir chiquilla-_ se vanaglorió él de sí mismo sin perder la oportunidad de lanzársela a Buffy – _Existimos algunos vampiros que tenemos habilidades y capacidades especiales que nos hace únicos-_

Buffy ya al borde de perder lo que le quedaba de paciencia y enfadada con ambos se cruzó de brazos respirando profundo para poder soportarlos. No iba a ir al Palacio de la Hamburguesa Doble con Spike. Mejor dicho no iba a ir a ninguna parte con él ni a permitir que Dawn lo hiciera tampoco, en especial cuando se había propuesto cortar esa misma noche de raíz con ese desafortunado desliz que se diera en su vida… Aún a pesar de que la mención del local le trajera una buena idea, siendo al visitarlo una ocasión para consultar como podía hacer para ingresar carpeta allí en busca de la oportunidad laboral que necesitaba.

 _-¡Y al regreso podríamos ver una película en casa y hasta podrías quedarte a dormir como hacías antes!-_ propuso Dawn en adición con entusiasmo, sin importarle como de costumbre terminar de sacar a Buffy de sus casillas.

 _-¡Dawn!-_

Iba a empezar a protestar pero Spike intervino colocándose en el medio. Por un lado para apoyar a su hermana y por otro buscando enmendar en algo sus propios múltiples atrevimientos de esa noche.

– _La verdad no sé si sería adecuado Pet-_ dijo dirigiéndose a la menor Summers a sus espaldas, cuando tenía la vista enfocada en la mayor _-…Puesto que Buffy necesita descansar lo más que pueda mientras está en casa, debido a su oficio de Cazadora. Es un trabajo pesado ¿sabes?-_ profirió sorprendiendo a Buffy por el respeto hacia su labor y consideración, consiguiendo con aquello despertarle (aunque no quisiera) algo de ternura, no muy segura si por lo pobre de la excusa, sabiendo que la casa ahora era un ir y venir de medio mundo con el que no él congeniaba bien o porque en realidad se preocupaba de cuidarla. Pero de lo que sí estaba de algún modo segura era de que lo había expresado con sinceridad. Había podido leerlo en sus ojos.

 _-Es cierto-_ Con una mueca de decepción Dawn se encargó una vez más de romper el silencio que en esta ocasión por algo muy diferente a la incomodidad, empezaba a formarse entre ellos. Sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a reanimarse.

 _-¡Eres muy dulce Spike!_ _De verdad que no me incomodaría para nada que fueses mi cuñado-_ terminó exclamando con alegría _-¿Te imaginas? ¡Sería increíble que algún día pudiésemos llegar a ser una familia!-_

Fue el colmo, Buffy tuvo que toser ante las ocurrentes imprudencias de su hermanita

 _-¡Dawn, eres el colmo!_ -

 _-No me disgustaría esa idea_ \- Spike confesó ya que estaba lanzado el tema – _Sin embargo, creo que esa decisión le correspondería solo a tu hermana Dawnie-_ recalcó

Buffy los miró boquiabierta a los dos durante unos segundos, creyendo por un instante que habían sido capaces de ponerse de acuerdo para presionarla. No obstante, la expresión expectante de Dawn y sobre todo la algo tímida y a la vez culpable de él en espera de lo que tuviera que decir, le confirmaron que no era premeditado, haciéndole a su vez desviar la mirada para abstenerse de comentar al respecto. Por suerte para entonces ya habían alcanzado el 1630 de Revello Drive.

- _Bien, creo que aquí nos separamos_ \- argumentó Buffy implacable frente al camino de entrada, deseando en el fondo ponerle fin a la actividad de aquella problemática noche para poder descansar. Fue la primera en adelantarse.

Dawn en su lugar se dirigió a Spike antes de seguirla, un poco apesadumbrada.

 _-Gracias Spike de nuevo por todo_ \- expresó con sinceridad – _Una de estas noches ven a cenar con nosotros ¿quieres?_ \- le propuso al tiempo que lo rodeaba por la cintura con los brazos con confianza, arrimándose después a su pecho.

- _Me gustaría, aunque eso dependería también de Buffy…y si está de acuerdo-_ reconoció él mientras le devolvía el abrazo, contemplando a su vez con una expresión de cansancio a la poderosa cazavampiros que los observaba desde la puerta metros más allá. Ya empezando a pesarle como plomo sobre los hombros ese secreto que ella quería mantener por no tener el valor para confesárselo a sus amigos o a su propia hermana.

- _No me opondré-_ de repente dejó saber Buffy con frialdad, ablandándose un poco _–No le encuentro nada de malo… ¿Qué te parece el viernes?-_ terminó por invitarle. Sorprendiéndole tanto como a Dawn.

 _-¡En serio! ¡Bien!_ \- festejó la chica aplaudiendo y dando saltitos

 _-Me encantaría_ \- respondió Spike a su vez con su sonrisa resplandeciente y un brillo de esperanza dentro de sus ojos, a lo cual Buffy asintió correspondiendo con cierta timidez antes de despedirse. No podía dejar de agradecerle de alguna forma todo lo que había hecho por ellas esa noche, no solo económicamente. Aparte de la deuda eterna que le tendría por cuidar a Dawn durante su ausencia.

 _-Bueno es hora de entrar_ \- le mencionó a la jovencita apresurándola a ingresar, para que así los dejara solos para despedirse.

 _-¡Ay, ya voy!-_ protestó la chica dando una patadita al piso y avanzando de mala gana

- _Gracias por todo Spike_ \- le reconoció entonces Buffy al vampiro desde donde estaba. Lo dijo con seriedad tratando de no demostrarle ningún sentimiento adicional que pudiera tomarlo a la vez como un signo de debilidad por él, pero para Spike fue suficiente con lo cual conformarse.

- _De nada_ \- contestó con caballerosidad, inclinándose despacio en una reverencia como en los tiempos antiguos, que durante unos segundos casi la hizo sonreír.

 _-Hasta mañana_ \- agregó Buffy restregándose las palmas de las manos para aplacar el frío y también aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, los nervios. Estos últimos que le hicieron voltearse para caminar adentro de la casa de prisa, sin importarle quedar como descortés.

- _Buenas noches_ \- escuchó que le deseaba él también a sus espaldas, más no se volteó a mirar y cerró la puerta. Su propósito iba bien hasta que su conciencia comenzó a inmiscuirse en el asunto.

Spike le demostraba que estaba allí para ella a pesar de sus malos tratos y privaciones personales, había cuidado de Dawn permaneciendo a su lado, cumpliendo su promesa después que ella se fuera, cuando había muerto y ahora que había regresado seguía a su lado dispuesto a socorrerla, a ayudarlas a ambas y algo le decía que así sería en adelante aún sí los demás se apartaban de su lado... Su voz interior le decía que así sería siempre.

Él había desarrollado un cariño especial por Dawn, algo que ella reconocía, que veía con claridad todos los días. Entonces ¿Por qué dudaba de que también pudiera amarla?

Sin premeditarlo entonces, abrió de nuevo la puerta

 _-¡Spike!-_

Encontrando que seguía allí parado en el mismo lugar en que le dejara, con cara de enamorado, entendiéndose que no la había perdido ni un segundo de vista, así como tampoco la esperanza de que volviera a salir. Algo que terminó por conmoverle el corazón.

 _-¿Si Pet?-_ inquirió él en voz baja y cautelosa, y aquello fue el indicativo para que ella le hiciera caso a la desesperación que clamaba en su interior por liberar su secreto, por responder a las ansias que sentía de amar de nuevo y de gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto le encantaba y la traía loca. Se liberó en ese instante de sus tensiones y ataduras permitiéndose sonreírle con sinceridad, sin ya importarle la presencia de Dawn a sus espaldas, testigo con creciente curiosidad de la escena, y siguiendo a sus impulsos como las protagonistas de las novelas, corrió hacia a su encuentro, lanzándole los brazos al cuello y saltando a su cintura, en tanto Spike la recibía lleno de dicha para estrecharla con fuerza, como no queriendo soltarla jamás.

El pequeño grito de euforia de Dawn les hizo reír a ambos, dejándoles saber que ya habían dado el primer paso de todo un porvenir juntos.

- _Sabes que te quiero love_ \- le dijo entonces él a Buffy fijándose en su boca mientras ella le acariciaba las mejillas de pómulos angulosos que parecían cincelados por la mano de algún iluminado escultor.

- _Yo también te quiero-_ admitió al fin sellando la confesión que él tanto esperaba con un beso apasionado.

En esos momentos Buffy se sintió segura de lo que quería para su futuro. Quería amar y ser amada, ser feliz y el universo le había otorgado otra oportunidad para poder lograrlo, que no iba a negarse o desaprovecharla, porque lo mucho o poco que le tocara vivir de nuevo, aspiraba sólo a eso... Vivir.

FIN


End file.
